Lilin Lilin Kecil
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Baginya, mungkin kau adalah kaki tangannya. Bagiku, kau adalah lilin kecil yang pernah merubah hidupku. Sinarnya redup, tapi mampu membimbing jalanku. Tousen. Bleach Vivariation Festival : Studi Karakter  Sajin Komamura . Mind to RnR?


Yaph! Akhirnya Cha kembali dari hiatus dan dapat menyumbang untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival : Studi Karakter. Kali ini memilih Sajin Komamura, taichou yang lain daripada yang lain, dan sangat sedih memang karena sangat sedikit—atau malah nggak ada—yang menulis cerita tentang doggy ini. *disambit*

Alasan Cha memilih dia sangat sederhana, karena perubahan drastisnya dari yang 'misterius' menjadi 'berwibawa' hanya karena Tousen. Pandangan hidup dan tujuan hidupnya terlihat amat sangat berubah ketika memiliki seseorang yang harus 'dilindungi'.

Yuph! Let's start this story.

* * *

**-Lilin Lilin Kecil-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : -  
WARNING : AR, typo(s), (a bit) OOC, all of this story is Komamura's POV  
Summary : Baginya, mungkin kau adalah kaki tangannya. Bagiku, kau adalah lilin kecil yang pernah merubah hidupku. Sinarnya redup, tapi mampu membimbing jalanku. Tousen.**

* * *

_"...With our hands, we will open Tōsen's eyes!" — Sajin Komamura_

* * *

Dunia ini gelap—dalam pikiranku, meskipun ada cahaya matahari, meskipun ada rembulan, bintang, dan entah apalagi yang kau gunakan untuk menerangi, tetap saja dunia ini gelap. Ketika kau melangkah tanpa ada pembimbing, tanpa ada cahaya, apa yang kau rasakan? Takut? Ya, aku tahu.

Tapi inilah aku, hidup diselimuti rasa takut karena selalu diburu orang, dianggap jahat, dianggap salah. Semua karena fisikku yang berbeda dari mereka. Apa mereka pernah memikirkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku? Atau apakah mereka tahu rasanya menjadi seseorang yang 'berbeda'? Tidak, aku tahu mereka tak pernah memikirkannya.

Aku sama sekali tak pernah meminta untuk direinkarnasi menjadi serupa dengan wajah binatang—serigala, kau tahu? Binatang buas, pemangsa, selalu menimbulkan rasa takut jika berada di dekatku. Tapi takdir membuatku berwajah seperti ini, mungkin karena dosaku di masa lalu, atau apalah, aku sendiri tak mengerti.

Aku ingat janji para shinigami yang bilang bahwa Soul Society adalah tempat yang tenang dan menyenangkan. Tapi mereka bohong. Jangankan tempat yang menyenangkan, memberikanku sedikit ketenangan pun tidak. Setiap hari aku harus merasakan risih karena pandangan orang terhadapku yang selalu menutupi wajahku dengan kain. Seolah mereka ingin tahu—tapi aku mengerti, jika mereka tahu, yang akan terjadi hanyalah keributan.

Seperti hari ini, aku lagi-lagi dikejar oleh para manusia-manusia di distrik ke tujuh belas Rukongai Selatan. Hingga tanpa sadar aku berlari ke distrik ke dua, tempat para murid-murid sekolah shinigami biasanya berlatih. Awalnya memang aku tidak tahu kalau tempat ini adalah tempat berlatih mereka, tapi saat aku sedang duduk istirahat, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba melompat sambil mengayunkan pedang kayunya di dekatku.

Dia remaja laki-laki berkulit hitam legam, rambutnya agak ikal, dan... matanya buta? Pantas saja, ku kira tadinya ia akan membunuhku, tetapi dia hanya sedang berlatih dan sama sekali tidak melihatku.

"Ka-Kamu tak apa-apa?" ia berjalan ke dekat pohon—yang jelas-jelas posisiku ada tepat di belakangnya, "Maaf, kupikir tak ada orang," ia mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku di sini," kataku.

"Eh?" ia nampak terkejut, "A-Aneh. Maaf, tak kusangka itu kamu."

Aku dapat melihat keberanian dan ketulusan dari matanya yang buta. Ia orang yang sangat baik.

"Aku Kaname Tousen. Salam kenal," remaja yang bernama Tousen itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sajin Komamura," aku menjabat tangannya.

"Komamura? Kamu pandai menghilangkan keberadaanmu, ya? Padahal aku selalu mengetahui keberadaan orang walau aku tak dapat melihat."

"Ya. Maaf—"

Aku mencoba membuang pandanganku darinya, aku tahu ia pasti berpikir, 'orang ini besar', atau semacamnya. Aku tahu yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah membuat suaraku menjadi biasa agar ia tak ketakutan dengan suaraku saja.

"—itu kebiasaan burukku."

* * *

Pertemuanku dengan Tousen menimbulkan sedikit semangat di hatiku. Ia saja bisa semangat untuk tetap hidup dan berusaha menjadi shinigami dengan bersekolah di sekolah shinigami. Pandanganku berubah tentang orang yang 'berbeda' akan selalu ditindas. Buktinya Tousen saja 'berbeda', ia tidak bisa dilihat, tapi mata hatinya dapat merasakan reiatsu orang-orang disekitarnya dan tidak pernah salah—katanya.

Bagiku, Tousen adalah lilin kecil pertama yang membuatku bisa melihat dunia dengan cara 'berbeda' dan tidak lagi ketakutan. Ya, ia seperti penerang pertama di jalanku yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Kalau kau hanya punya satu lilin dijalan yang gelap, itu lebih baik, kan? Daripada ketika kau harus menggapai-gapai karena harus berjalan tanpa penerangan apapun.

Tapi, tetap saja kami 'berbeda', kan? Karena ia buta, namun fisiknya tetaplah manusia, sementara aku, fisikku tetaplah seekor serigala. Aku tak cukup berani untuk mendaftar ke sekolah shinigami, bisa-bisa baru masuk saja, aku dijadikan objek pukulan murid-murid di sana. Aku pun berlatih sendirian setiap hari—tidak perduli kadang-kadang aku ketahuan oleh para murid dari sekolah shinigami. Namun Tousen tak pernah lagi datang ke sini. Pikirku, ia pastilah sudah pindah tempat latihan atau pun lulus dari sana.

Sama halnya dengan sore ini, saat matahari sudah akan kembali ke singgasananya, dan langit berwarna keemasan, aku kembali berlatih sendirian. Mengayunkan pedang kayu—yang kubuat dengan tanganku sendiri—pelan-pelan, namun pasti. Setiap ayunannya tedengar suara seperti aku membelah angin—tentu saja hal itu agak konyol kedengarannya. Aku menyukainya, mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya kegiatan kesukaanku. Meski menurutku, percuma saja aku berlatih terus-terusan.

Kau tahu? Fisikku yang seperti serigala ini pun membuatku memiliki insting seperti serigala. Tujuanku untuk menjadi lebih kuat mungkin akan bertambah mantap jika memiliki seseorang yang harus aku lindungi. Tapi, untuk saat ini sepertinya orang yang harus aku lindungi adalah diriku sendiri.

TAK!

Aku lengah karena sedang melamun sambil mengayunkan pedang. Tiba-tiba pedang kayuku ditahan oleh seorang shinigami tua yang berwajah tegas—menurutku. Ia mungkin melihat wajah ketakutanku—yang persis seperti anjing meminta dikasihani—dibalik kain penutup wajah yang kugunakan, karena itu shinigami tadi melepaskan pegangannya pada pedang kayuku.

"Konichiwa," sapanya.

"..." aku tak menjawab.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan menyakitimu."

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu," jawabnya enteng.

"Maksudmu?"

"Entah sudah berapa puluh murid yang bilang kalau mereka melihatmu disini."

"Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tenanglah dulu, biar aku jelaskan perkaranya."

"Baiklah."

"Ya, ternyata kau bukanlah orang jahat yang suka menyerang."

"Tahu darimana?"

"Buktinya sedari tadi kau tidak menyerangku."

"Itu..."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sajin Komamura."

"Komamura. Kau suka berlatih disini. Untuk apa?"

"Aku tak punya tujuan pasti. Untuk melindungi, tapi entah melindungi apa."

"Tak punya tujuan pasti? Begitu..."

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi murid di sekolahku juga?"

"Hah? Kau berniat membunuhku?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku sendiri yang akan melatihmu."

Aku menimbang-nimbang, terdiam, mataku berpindah menjadi melihat langit sore itu. Matahari sudah benar-benar rendah dan sebentar lagi mungkin langit akan digantikan oleh permadani malam. Aku akan dijadikan murid oleh orang ini—entah siapa dia, tapi terlihat hebat.

"Jadi?"

"Mungkin aku bukan murid yang baik, tapi—"

"Hmm..."

"—sensei, jadikan aku muridmu," aku berlutut dihadapannya.

* * *

Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto adalah lilin kedua setelah Tousen yang menerangi jalanku. Sama, cahayanya tidak terlalu terang, ia adalah lilin kecil yang kugunakan untuk berjalan. Apakah sudah cukup terang bagimu berjalan dijalan gelap dengan menggunakan dua lilin? Tentu saja, bukan? Begitu pula menurutku.

Entah aku harus berterima kasih dengan cara apa ketika Genyuusai-sensei akhirnya mengangkatku menjadi salah satu dari kapten Gotei 13 yang ia buat. Aku, Sajin Komamura, diangkat menjadi kapten divisi 7 karena keahlianku dan pengabdianku selama berada di divisi 5. Wakilku adalah Tetsuzaemon Iba, laki-laki yang suka memakai kacamata hitam—persis seperti tukang pijat, dan karakter serta kebiasaannya sangat mudah ditebak. Hal yang membuat aku tambah gembira dan bersemangat adalah karena tak ada satupun anggota dari divisiku yang menolakku atau pun membantah perintahku, semuanya patuh walau mereka sama sekali belum pernah melihat wajah taichounya.

Aku hanya ingin mengabdikan jiwa, raga, dan seluruh nyawaku pada Yamamoto-sensei. Karena dialah, aku memiliki semangat hidup lagi, ia pernah melihat rupaku sebelumnya, tapi sama sekali tak mendeskriminasiku. Yah, meskipun pada awalnya memang Tousen yang membuka pandanganku tentang 'kehidupan'.

Sebelum aku menjadi taichou, Tousen pernah mengajakku ke sebuah pemakaman. Katanya, itu adalah makam temannya, satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi, dan orang pertama yang dekat dengannya dan sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan tentang matanya yang buta. Ah ya, ternyata Tousen juga punya lilin kecil untuk menerangi mata hatinya.

Sore itu, aku ingat itu adalah hari keduaku bergabung di Gotei 13, Tousen mengajakku ke sebuah makam sederhana. Ya, nisannya saja hanya berbentuk kayu yang ditancapkan di tanah. Aku memandangnya, lalu kami berdua pun berdiri di depan makam itu. Tousen hanya diam sambil memperhatikan makam itu, lalu keheningan terpecah saat Tousen mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau jadi shinigami, Komamura?"

"Demi membalas budi padamu yang telah menolongku."

"Balas budi, ya? Khas kau sekali."

"Kalau kau sendiri kenapa, Tousen?"

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin menegakkan kebenaran, demi temanku yang telah wafat karena kebenaran," jawab Tousen begitu sempurna.

Aku terhenyak. Temannya yang telah beristirahat dengan tenang di kuburan itu adalah lilin kecil milik Tousen, pasti telah menerangi hatinya begitu lama. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami, sore itu matahari terlihat indah sekali.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu berpikir, kalau tak hanya pada Tousen saja aku membalas budi, tapi juga pada setiap orang yang menolongku. Pada setiap orang yang pernah melihatku, namun tak memandangku sebelah mata, akan ku berikan hormatku padanya. Semuanya karena lilin-lilin kecil yang menerangi jalanku, kini semua terlihat terang.

* * *

Tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau kedatangan 4 orang ryoka saja bisa membuat Soul Society menjadi porak poranda dan risuh. Adalah Kurosaki Ichigo yang katanya hebat dan dapat mengalahkan seorang Zaraki Kenpachi yang sangat terkenal akan kegilaannya dalam bertarung. Sungguh sangat mencengangkan dan cukup membuatku terkejut juga akan ryoka itu. Namun tetap saja aku bertindak sesuai perintah dan tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti bertarung dengan ryoka—karena dari awal aku tak bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Semua berawal dari rencana eksekusi Kuchiki Rukia, adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou yang melakukan pelanggaran berat. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung bagaimana harus bertindak, namun akhirnya hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Kuchiki Rukia akhirnya harus dieksekusi. Hari dimana hal yang tak aku inginkan harus terjadi, habis-habisan melawan Zaraki-taichou yang berusaha menolong ryoka untuk kabur.

Masalah besar harus melawannya, Tousen saja sudah kalah olehnya, betul-betul kalah telak. Zaraki-taichou menang setelah melawan bankai milik Tousen yang terkenal akan ruangan gelap di dalam sebuah balon besar. Semua orang pasti memiliki rasa takut akan kegelapan, tetapi Zaraki-taichou sama sekali tidak, ia seperti setan dari neraka yang tak punya rasa takut. Saat harus menyudahi pertarungan keduanya, topeng yang biasa kupakai untuk menutupi wajahku terbelah.

Kejadian terpenting dimana lilin kecilku harus padam adalah beberapa waktu setelah perang besar di Soul Society. Ya, setelah aku batal bertarung dengan Zaraki-taichou. Aku tak pernah memikirkan di hari yang sama, saat topengku terbelah adalah hari terakhir aku harus mempercayai Tousen. Ia berkhianat, dengan Aizen sebagai otaknya. Tousen, kemana perginya lilin kecil kebenaran dalam mata hatimu itu?

Aku tahu sejak awal Aizen bukanlah orang yang baik. Sejak awal, dari sorot matanya, meski aku sama sekali tidak membencinya. Saat itu, pertama kali aku bergabung di Gotei 13, Tousen menyambutku senang.

"Komamura? Kau Komamura, ya? Lama tak jumpa!"

"Ya, lama tak jumpa."

"Jadi kau juga masuk Gotei 13? Masuklah ke dalam kelompokku kalau kau tak keberatan."

"Kelompokmu?"

"Ya, aku punya atasan hebat! Kau pun pasti menyukainya."

"Akan ku pikirkan."

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya!" katanya.

Tousen pun berlalu, dan tak lama dia menghampiriku. Pria berambut coklat dengan matanya yang berwarna senada dan kacamata yang membingkai matanya membuat ia terlihat hangat.

"Jadi kau Komamura-kun?"

"Ya," jawabku.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Tousen-kun. Salam kenal. Aku fukutaichou divisi 5, Sousuke Aizen."

Saat itu Aizen tersenyum—seperti menyeringai, sama seperti senyumannya saat ini. Namun saat ini ia bukan memperkenalkan dirinya lagi, melainkan melawanku. Seolah tanpa beban dan menganggap mudah saja untuk melawanku, ia masih saja tersenyum.

Tapi memang aku tak berdaya dihadapannya, dengan mudah ditipu oleh hipnotis zanpakutonya dan dikalahkan oleh kidou level 90 yang ia gunakan. Kau mau bilang apa saat kau diserang secara santai oleh seseorang yang bahkan tak menyentuhmu seujung kuku pun? Merasa kesal? Tentu saja. Tapi aku bersyukur saat ini aku tidak langsung mati, hanya saja aku sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Mataku berkunang-kunang hebat.

Semuanya begitu cepat. Ketika aku sadar, semua shinigami di Gotei 13 sudah berkumpul di Bukit Soukyoku. Aizen, Ichimaru, dan Tousen sudah dijemput dengan menggunakan negation—bersekutu dengan menos.

"TOUSEN! Turun kau, Tousen! Aku tak mengerti! Kenapa kau jadi shinigami? Bukankah demi temanmu yang wafat? Bukankah demi menegakkan kebenaran?" ucapku bertubi-tubi sampai nafasku pun semakin memburu.

"..." ia hanya memandangku—entah terlihat atau tidak.

"Kemana lenyapnya kebenaran yang kau anut, Tousen?"

"Sudah kubilang, Komamura, yang terpantul di mataku ini hanyalah jalan yang paling tidak berlumur darah. Kebenaran selalu ada disana—"

Aku geram melihatnya, namun tetap sabar menunggu setiap kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"—di jalan yang kutempuh itulah yang merupakan kebenaran."

"TOUSEN!"

* * *

Lilin kecilku yang pertama mati saat ia berkhianat—mengkhianati kepercayaan yang ku berikan. Tidakkah kau merasa sakit hati saat ada seorang teman yang paling kau percaya mengkhianatimu? Aku merasakan itu, bagai ada belati yang merobek hatiku, mencabiknya pelan-pelan. Sakit.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu, aku jadi sering menyendiri untuk sembuh dari trauma dan menenangkan diriku. Seperti sore ini, langit keemasan, sama seperti pertama kali aku ke tempat ini, makam teman Tousen. Aku termenung sendirian sambil melihat makam itu.

'Teman Tousen yang tak ku kenal. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau sudah menghentikan Tousen, kan? Menerangi hatinya?'

Aku memandang makam itu dengan dalam, berharap Tousen ada disampingku, menemaniku sambil berdoa untuk temannya. Tapi tak ada, yang ada hanya sebuah suara dari wakil Tousen, Shuuhei Hisagi.

"Komamura-taichou."

"Hn?" jawabku.

"Apa Tousen-taichou akan kembali kemari?"

"Ya. Dengan tangan kita, mari kita buka mata Tousen."

Lilin kecilku padam satu, namun ada satu lilin kecil pembakar semangatku, milik Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia hanya shinigami daiko, tapi terus bertambah kuat setiap hari. Ia sama sepertiku, berbeda dari yang lain, memiliki seseorang untuk dilindungi. Oh bukan, ia bahkan ingin melindungi banyak orang—sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Tapi untuk saat ini aku ingin melindunginya, dan menyalakan kembali lilin kecilku yang telah padam, Kaname Tousen. Aku tak akan membiarkan ia tertiup angin lagi, goyah oleh Sousuke Aizen. Baginya, mungkin kau adalah kaki tangannya. Bagiku, kau adalah lilin kecil yang pernah merubah hidupku. Sinarnya redup, tapi mampu membimbing jalanku. Tousen.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

_"That's why I decided to become a true friend to you. If something sad happened in your life, I would be there for you. If something happy happened in my life, I would share it with you. If you strayed from the path, I would admonish you. If you committed an error, I would forgive you. If you found yourself in a predicament, I would provide a foundation on which you could stand. All in order to make this man that had lost his love for the world be able to love the world once more."__— Sajin Komamura_

_

* * *

_

Kulit Cha hitam terbakar! Huaaaa! Bali puanasnya mantap, rek! Kalau di Jakarta sering hujan, disana panas banget! Mana Cha nggak bisa mudik pula. Huhuhu... TwT

Cha kembali dengan fic sumbangan untuk VivaFest. Apakah sudah tergambar seorang Sajin Komamura di sini? Maaf kalau agak 'berantakan', masalahnya Cha upload lewat handphone. Ngerjainnya pun bertahap pelan-pelan selama liburan.

Maaf telat, tapi :

Minal aidin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.  
-Ararancha-

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
